The present invention relates generally to the field of physical security, and more particularly to using wireless communication protocol information to prevent or allow a lock to engage.
Wireless communication protocols can include, for example, cellular networks, wireless networking, short-range point-to-point communication, such as radio-frequency identification (RFID) readers/tags and near field communication (NFC) devices, as well as a variety of other protocols.
Electronic locks work by means of an electronic current and in addition to the mechanical setup of traditional locks, for example, a pin and tumbler, electronic locks include a motor within the door or doorframe.